


A Persona-look

by Kiritsugu_Sakurai



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritsugu_Sakurai/pseuds/Kiritsugu_Sakurai





	A Persona-look

_ Opening _

The Star of Life traces the path ahead of me with its ray of light. The moonlight follows as I illuminate my shadow, the wooden floor, then two doors mounted with mirrors. One reflects a boy, the other a girl; one reflects myself, the other someone strangely familiar; all hold Stars of Life in our right hands.

**I reach out to the girl.**

I open the door with my left hand just a crack, and behold a golden eye staring at me. I slam the door shut, but it shoves me back. The golden eye becomes a pair belonging to a hissing serpent, that emerges from behind the door and lunges at me. I raise my right forearm and the serpent bites; with my left hand I curl its tail over its head. The serpent releases its bite and drops to the floor, then slithers past me through the way I came.

**I turn around and follow it into the moonlight.**

I am eventually blinded before coming to wearing a white lab coat; the bite has disappeared from my right arm. In front of me a sleeping boy lies in bed attached to medical equipment under artificial lighting. I walk forward by his side to catch his turning head, then tuck away his bangs before the lights go out. I hear hissing; my eyes and the Star of Life darts left and right. But the serpent lunges at the boy’s neck as I turn away, and I turn back to find the waking boy spit blood into his breathing mask. Once the serpent releases the boy’s neck and slithers off,

**I rip off his breathing mask and staunch his neck with the bedsheet.**

The boy takes my hand and locks eyes with mine. He mouths something then stays agape, eyes rolling back and neck rearing to spray blood from the bite. Demonic wailing and misty blood rise into a spout of dark flame. The resulting vortex of energy coalesces into a floating ebony coffin. The lid opens, revealing a Roman centurion clad in bronze armor and red cloak, impaled by a sword through its stomach. It steps out of the coffin hovering, wrenches the sword from its stomach, and separates the lid as a shield. Thrusting its head at me it roars, showing a skull with blazing eyes; I shield my face with my right hand.

**Per...so...na.**

The Star of Life bursts into blue flames and disappears. A glowing woman dressed in blue tunic holding a snake-wound rod against her chest rises above me. Wind begins to blow, tossing loose items onto the reflective floors and walls. The centurion roars again, its body distorting and retreating.

**I reach out to the woman.**

Cherry blossom petals stream past my vision; I see nothing else until a hand grabs mine. I come to in a dark hallway, held by a MASKED BOY carrying a backpack and wielding a kama.

MASKED BOY: Come on! We have to join the others!

He tugs my hand, forcing me to run with him. Hallway after hallway, our footsteps pound in rhythm to echoed screams. We halt before the exit outside, an angel brandishing a flaming sword in front of it. The MASKED BOY opens his backpack, pulls out a yin-yang mask, and hands it to me.

MASKED BOY: Here, your mask!

I put on my mask and engage the angel in battle.

**Persona!**

I rip off my mask, which ignites into blue flames and summons the glowing woman. The MASKED BOY rips off his mask to summon an albino horse with frosted mane. Together we attack the angel, defeating and dissolving it into dark energy. Our masks reformed onto our faces, the MASKED BOY turns to me.

MASKED BOY: Let’s avoid anymore fights until we join the others. Hurry!

**I run with him through the exit outside.**

The street lights are off but the moonlight proves bright enough. We spot another angel patrolling down the street, and duck behind the corner of a house.

MASKED BOY: You can still use your Illusion trick right? I’ll see if there’s a way around.

He scurries away and returns to affirm as much. I grasp my mask and slowly peel it off; melting and smoking instead of igniting. The angel flies closer to investigate the glowing woman coalescing.

**I run with the masked boy around the block.**

I hear the sounds of battle ahead, and come across a square with deserted shops. A MASKED GIRL twirls her naginata then slashes an angel dead, but another takes its place. She backs away before glancing towards the MASKED BOY and I. The angel swings its sword at her, but she plants her naginata and flips off it to dodge. In one fluid motion she passes a backpack on the ground and tosses something towards me.

MASKED GIRL: TSURUSA-senpai, catch!

**I catch the Star of Life.**

MASKED BOY: TSURUSA-san, time for our comeback.

We array ourselves in battle positions surrounding the angel and summon our Personas. The MASKED GIRL rips off her mask to summon a warrior woman wielding a harpoon, protruding elephant tusks from the chest, and hovering on double-edged swords. Once we defeat the angel and reform our masks, the MASKED BOY turns to me.

MASKED BOY: Let’s catch up with-is that the hospital on fire!?!

**I look at the hospital we just escaped.**

A pillar of flame erupts from within; the MASKED GIRL takes a single glance then dives for me.

**MASKED GIRL: Get down!!**

The hospital explodes into a mushroom cloud, shock waves char the surroundings, and roaring & wailing fill the air. I struggle to my feet and behold a crater, overflowing with ribbons of dark energy.

**Father!! Mother!!**

A booming voice and battle cries resonate from the hills opposite. They herald an ethereal force of foot soldiers and mounted samurai advancing past me. Angels and demons swarm out of the crater to clash with the encroaching army.

MASKED BOY: It’s alright TSURUSA-san, catch up with AKUMA-kun before us.

MASKED GIRL: You shouldn’t keep him waiting, TSURUSA-senpai?

The MASKED GIRL shakes my stunned shoulders. She & the MASKED BOY then embrace me, and I slump into their shoulders, eyes brimming with tears.

MASKED BOY: I don’t understand any of this either, but we’ll get through it, I promised you that.

MASKED GIRL: You’re strong TSURUSA, stronger than both of us. We’ll catch up later, now go!

They comfort and reassure me, before finally pushing me onward. I turn around and run, only glancing back to witness a beam of light from the heavens strike the crater.

They release me, the MASKED GIRL gently pushing me away. I turn around and run, the tears finally bursting from my eyes.

**I glance back to witness a beam from heaven strike the crater.**

I run until the silhouette of AKUMA, the boy from the bed, is on the horizon. My vision fades, and the last thing I see before blacking out is a blue butterfly fluttering past.

_ Daytime 1 _

TSURUSA woke up in her bedroom: the lavender curtains were drawn against the outside, and the Star of Life rested on her nightstand as an alarm clock. She turned to groggily stare at the curtains, then suddenly the dream flashed before her, the scene of the serpent. She reflexively pulled the bedsheets over her head and laid quivering.

**TSURUSA: Again...Father...Mother…!**

TSURUSA threw back the bedsheets in a rush, and scrambled out of bed into her clothes before hurrying out the door. She ran to the hospital, and burst through the front entrance exhausted. Then she staggered towards the reception desk, and slammed her hands down.

**TSURUSA: Where are my parents? I need to see them, please!**

She nearly knelt her head to the desk in desperation; the startled receptionist stood up.

RECEPTIONIST: Please calm down, I’ll get their nurse to see you.

She left and returned with NASU, her parents’ nurse.

NASU: Calm down, and come inside.

She opened a door next to the reception desk, and led TSURUSA into the outpatient department. After choosing an examination room and closing its door behind them, NASU turned to hold TSURUSA’s chin.

NASU: Your mother’s figure...but your father’s eyes.

TSURUSA brushed away NASU’s hand.

**TSURUSA: I need to see my parents, now!**

NASU: They can’t see you now, not with the mess you made yesterday.

**TSURUSA: Can I at least see my father?**

NASU: Don’t you see him enough at home, or has he been too busy for you?

**TSURUSA: What do you mean?**

NASU: Your father, until recently, has just been so excited for work. Why else would he eat supper without you?

**TSURUSA: You…!**

NASU: I didn’t say anything about myself. Now if only your mother had been working then...

**TSURUSA: My mother...said she’ll give me a job here. Then you can stay away from my parents.**

NASU: Really, a job. You can’t replace mine, and I’ll likely be supervising so you won’t make a mess again. That sounds fun, I’m looking forward to you joining us.

_ I am thou, thou art I... _

_ Thou hast been bound by I... _

_ It shall be a mutual exchange of opportunities for both of us to grow... _

_ With my proposal of the Saver Persona, thou art closer to the future you believe in… _

NASU: Anything else you’d like to confide?

TSURUSA’s hands were balled into fists, but she maintained her cool under simmering hurt and humiliation.

**She turned around and left the examination room, wiping tears from her eyes.**

Exiting the hospital TSURUSA heard someone greet her, but was too distraught to immediately realize it was AKUMA standing in front.

AKUMA: It’s been a while...did something happen yesterday?

TSURUSA lowered her gaze, her face hidden in shadow.

AKUMA: Mind if I walk you to the beach today?

TSURUSA hesitated but shook her head.

**TSURUSA: I need to stay home for once...please.**

Before she could move to pass AKUMA, he grabbed her hand, her surprised expression meeting his confident grin.

AKUMA: Or we could run.

**TSURUSA: What are you-**

She could only stumble and protest as AKUMA started running with her in tow.

AKUMA: Run-just run!

They ran to the village square, the shops filled with people coming to and fro, and to the open air market with hawkish farmers & disgruntled housewives. They weaved through foot traffic down the main road, taking a turn towards the west end. TSURUSA started to lag behind, so AKUMA slowed down to continue at their leisure.

**TSURUSA smelled the salty sea breeze and felt rejuvenated.**

She reached a bluff overlooking the coastline, and sat down to rest with AKUMA. They quietly observed the sun and waves shift over the day.

_ Afternoon 1 _

AKUMA: Once summer vacation hits, the beach is the hangout spot for Mutsumi youth. Isn’t it the same fun for the rest of the world? I’m gonna visit all the beaches someday...anyways. There haven’t been many newcomers who dared join us…and I admit you’d look great in a swimsuit-

TSURUSA rose to her feet, crossed her arms over her chest, then stared directly down at him dead serious.

**TSURUSA: I didn’t agree to be brought here, please let me leave.**

Her bitter tone startled AKUMA, who stood up as well, and met her eye to eye with a frown. He looked down at his hand, made a fist, then kicked the ground.

AKUMA: Fine, I’m sorry I dragged you all the way here! Hope you get well soon.

He started walking away, his face hidden in shadow. TSURUSA’s expression became resolute, as she called after AKUMA.

**TSURUSA: You’re still annoying, even if you’re my friend!**

AKUMA raised his head and looked back incredulously.

AKUMA: What did you just say?

**TSURUSA: You’re so annoying, I’m pissed you made me forget how sad I was!**

She strode in front of AKUMA and put on a brave smile. He abruptly stopped to gape before recollecting himself.

AKUMA: ...I-I’m hungry myself. Ramen on me?

He played off his flustered behavior by shoving his hands into pockets and pretending to look sideways. TSURUSA relaxed and agreed with a nod; they started walking back to the village side by side.

_ Evening 1 _

TSURUSA was sitting and eating ramen at the chabudai in her house’s living-dining room, when her father opened the hall door. She stiffened as he hesitated, then started to speak.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: ...Get up early tomorrow, we’re going to your new high school to enroll.

TSURUSA nodded but focused on eating.

_ Morning 2 _

TSURUSA and her father boarded a bus at the southern border of Mutsumi Village. They arrived at the  Semaimizumi bus station and crossed the busy intersection of cars & pedestrians racing back and forth.

**TSURUSA smelled the blooming cherry blossoms.**

The high school was three stories tall and the cherry blossoms bloomed by the main entrance. Upon entering the premises, TSURUSA and her father were admitted into the principal’s office. The principal had TSURUSA’s father finish paperwork, while the teacher oriented TSURUSA as her homeroom teacher and gave her ordered school supplies. Finally both parties take their leave.

_ Afternoon 2 _

TSURUSA exited her house, needing to shop for groceries. She pulled out her cell phone and called AKUMA to help her with the open air market. 

**They walked to the village square.**

He explained how to budget and haggle, and they spent the afternoon interacting with stingy farmers and aggressive housewives. TSURUSA finally bought enough groceries for one week.

_ Nighttime 2 _

TSURUSA was about to turn off the light when her cell phone rang. She answered her father on the other end.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: We’ve been invited by our sponsors the TAIYO family. Be ready by the time I return home tomorrow.

TSURUSA hung up then went to turn off the light, before halfheartedly falling into bed.

_ Daytime 3 _

TSURUSA’S FATHER rang the doorbell at the front door of an estate. It oddly stood out among the other houses as a blend of Eastern and Western architecture. MR. TAIYO opened the door and welcomed his guests.

**TSURUSA walked with her father inside the estate.**

She politely admired the hanging calligraphy and paintings in the reception hall, as they followed MR. TAIYO into the living room through fusuma doors. Around a large chabudai they sat to exchange pleasantries.

**TSURUSA: Excuse me, but I don’t really understand why I’ve been invited.**

Her father gave her a stern look.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: TSURUSA, TAIYO-sama owns the house we live in, as well as the hospital.

  1. TAIYO smiled.
  2. TAIYO: No slight taken. Rather, it’s my daughter’s invitation. You appear to be around her age. Ah, I hear her coming.



TSURUSA heard pounding footsteps outside come closer, then a girl burst into the living room.

  1. TAIYO: This is my daughter, TAIYO. TAIYO, this is Dr. TSURUSA and his daughter, TSURUSA.



TAIYO: Sorry I’m late, it’s nice to meet you Dr. TSURUSA. TSURUSA-san, right? Please come with me!

She bowed on the threshold and sidestepped for TSURUSA to follow suit. After closing the fusuma door TAIYO enthusiastically beckoned TSURUSA to follow.

**TSURUSA exited TAIYO’s estate.**

They began walking around its tree-lined driveway and passed a public park between its two separate compounds.

TAIYO: Do you feel bored living here? Compared to Tokyo, I mean.

**TSURUSA: I’ve...had some interesting days. How do you know I’m from Tokyo?**

TAIYO: Oh, sorry I overheard my father. I just took a trip to Tokyo, but I doubt I did anything interesting to you. Do you mind comparing your time in Tokyo with mine?

TSURUSA nodded.

**TSURUSA: To be honest, I miss the shopping districts for their clothes. Did you visit any?**

TAIYO: Yeah, I visited just in time for their summer collections.

TSURUSA instantly perked up.

**TSURUSA: Ehh, did you buy anything?**

TAIYO: Of course I did! Would you like to come over sometime to try them on? You look about my size.

She gave TSURUSA a once-over and smirked.

**TSURUSA: Umm thank you...but why did you invite me in the first place? Don’t you have friends to invite instead?**

TAIYO: Not around here no...I know the KINSHU family’s daughters, but our families in general don’t get along very well. And the rest of my friends are in  Semaimizumi , so I don’t meet up with them very often.

TAIYO looked away sullen.

**TSURUSA: Sorry...I know your family sponsored mine to move here so my parents could work at the hospital. Were the KINSHU family involved in any way?**

TAIYO: No, the KINSHU manage the southern farmlands, while we run the village. My father’s been sponsoring outsiders to move here, in order to grow our businesses and services. But don’t get me wrong, I’m not in a superior position to you. Everyone living here is equal in my eyes.

TAIYO looked back smiling. A voice called from across the street to TSURUSA.

**She paused to recognize AKUMA cheerily waving at her.**

But he stopped as TAIYO and him spotted each other, lowering his arm and frowning. He crossed the street and tersely exchanged greetings with her, then pointed at her while facing TSURUSA.

AKUMA: When did you get to know her?

TAIYO: When did you get to know AKUMA-kohai? Oh no, did he do anything to you?

AKUMA: Hey, I haven’t done anything recently, definitely not you TAIYO-senpai. I’ve just been helping TSURUSA-san around the village since she moved here.

TAIYO: Hmm, is that so? I still wouldn’t trust you with a ten foot pole. You’d just steal it to prank some poor elderly.

TAIYO giggled derisively while TSURUSA hid her smirk. AKUMA glowered at them both.

AKUMA: That’s some talk out of a future heiress’s mouth. Maybe I’ll just have to slip your father a note about your behavior, TAIYO-sama.

TAIYO suddenly glared at him. TSURUSA widened her eyes.

**TSURUSA: Heiress…?**

AKUMA smirked at TAIYO as she sighed reluctantly.

TAIYO: Yeah, I’m inheriting the head of my family, since the males...aren’t really willing to.

TAIYO looked away and started walking again, her face hidden in shadow. TSURUSA glared at AKUMA, then discreetly caught up with TAIYO.

**TSURUSA: Formalities or not, we’re all still in school right? Until we become adults, we’re all students of equal status right?**

TAIYO looked up in epiphany, but betrayed no other emotion, until turning back to TSURUSA with an honest smile.

TAIYO: Yeah, you’re right, sorry. I also overheard you’re around my age, are you a third year as well?

TSURUSA nodded. AKUMA caught up to her.

AKUMA: Ehh, TSURUSA-senpai is one year above me?

TAIYO leaned toward him.

TAIYO: “Senpai” sounds disgusting out of your mouth. I barely tolerate it when you call me that.

AKUMA: Yeah well unlike TSURUSA-senpai, you’ll only be half the lady a real city girl is.

They continuously bickered back and forth; TSURUSA only smiled and watched the sunlight filtering through the leaves. They finally walked the full block, and AKUMA left before TSURUSA and TAIYO met their fathers again. TSURUSA’S FATHER bowed and MR. TAIYO offered him a handshake, then their daughters returned to respective sides. TSURUSA bowed in appreciation, and left with her father.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: I’ll stay home tonight.

TSURUSA glanced at his icy expression as they walked home.

**TSURUSA: Are you not needed at the hospital?**

TSURUSA’S FATHER: I am.

TSURUSA walked past the hospital with a downcast expression.

_ Afternoon 3 _

When TSURUSA’S FATHER closed his bedroom door behind him, TSURUSA jumped up from the sofa and stole out the front door. She entered the hospital and made her way to the inpatient department. In the bed closest to the door lay her mother; TSURUSA sat down by her bedside.

**TSURUSA: Mother, when will you be discharged?**

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: Soon, I’ll be back to work as usual.

**TSURUSA: Mother...are you mad at me like Father?**

Mother reached out to caress daughter.

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: No...you’ll be getting a job here too, I’ll see to that.

_ Morning 4 _

TSURUSA and TAIYO, dressed in their school uniforms, boarded the bus at the southern village border. They came across AKUMA with a free window seat down the aisle.

AKUMA: TSURUSA-senpai, I reserved this seat for you earlier. Wanna walk to school together?

TAIYO: Sorry, but TSURUSA and I already arranged to walk together beforehand.

AKUMA: W-What?

AKUMA’s eyes darted incredulously between TAIYO’s triumphant face and TSURUSA, until a girl behind him put one hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and looked away as if sensing her dirty look. TSURUSA and TAIYO took their seats several rows back as the bus started moving.

TAIYO: Hey, we may not get into the same class. Would you mind if I introduce you to my friends then? They can help you with your first day at school.

**TSURUSA: Yes please, and thanks.**

TAIYO: Hmm, how about joining us after school too, the more the merrier!

_ I am thou, thou art I... _

_ Thou hast been bound by I... _

_ It shall be a mutual exchange of opportunities for both of us to grow... _

_ With my proposal of the Dreamer Persona, thou art closer to the future you believe in… _

**TSURUSA and TAIYO exchanged phone numbers then chatted on the bus ride.**

Once arriving at the bus station and crossing the intersection, they entered their high school and went upstairs. On the third floor, TAIYO checked the notice board by the stairs for class assignments.

TAIYO: TSURUSA...class 3-D. TAIYO...class 3-B. Guess I’m not in your class. Looks like one of my friends is though.

KURABU: Brought a friend home from Tokyo, TAIYO-chan?

GURUPI: Welcome back, TAIYO-chan!

TSURUSA and TAIYO turned around to face the two girls KURABU and GURUPI.

TAIYO: KURABU-chan, GURUPI-chan, great timing! This is TSURUSA, she actually did move from Tokyo to my village.

KURABU: Huh, a city girl choosing to move to your village instead of here in  Semaimizumi . Anyways the name’s KURABU, hope we get along.

GURUPI: My name’s GURUPI, it’s very nice to meet you TSURUSA-san.

**TSURUSA: It’s very nice to meet you too KURABU-san, GURUPI-san.**

TAIYO: GURUPI-chan, I checked that you’ll be in the same class with TSURUSA. Could you show her the way to class 3-D?

GURUPI: Thank you,  and yes I’d be happy to show you there TSURUSA-san.

**TSURUSA: I appreciate your help GURUPI-san.**

KURABU bounded forward to the notice board and scanned the class assignments.

TAIYO: Sorry, I did check for you KURABU-chan, but I didn’t want to disappoint you. You’re in class 3-B with me.

KURABU: Don’t give me that, we may have to cooperate in class, but I’m still going to compete with your rank.

TAIYO: That’s how it works, except I’ll still be judo club captain.

They grinned at each other.

GURUPI: Are we going to the same place after school?

KURABU: I wouldn’t change it. TSURUSA-san, want to join us?

**TSURUSA: Yes thank you, I should have time.**

TAIYO: Then see you later girls!

TSURUSA & GURUPI left TAIYO & KURABU and made their way to class 3-D.

_ Daytime 4 _

TSURUSA finished eating lunch with GURUPI and got up.

**TSURUSA: Umm GURUPI-san, is it okay if I get someone to show me around school?**

GURUPI: Ah, well only the class representative can walk outside the classroom during lunchtime. You can try asking him though, SHIKUN, the boy sitting closest to the door.

She motioned towards SHIKUN, and TSURUSA walked up to his desk. He was staring blankly at his food until TSURUSA cleared her throat, startling him.

SHIKUN: Y-Yeah, do you need anything?

**TSURUSA: Oh sorry...SHIKUN-san, right? My name is TSURUSA, and I just transferred here after my second year. Is there a way for someone to show me around school?**

SHIKUN: I can, but…

He glanced down at his food.

SHIKUN: TSURUSA-san, yeah? I believe we’ve briefly met before, in Mutsumi.

TSURUSA rapidly blinked in surprise.

**TSURUSA: Oh...you were at the bar that time, right? Sorry, I didn’t recognize you from then.**

SHIKUN: Yeah, forgive me for being hasty that night. My home is just south of the village. So you moved there during the vacation?

He idly picked up some food with his chopsticks and ate.

TSURUSA: Yes, I live in the south end as well. My parents work at the hospital.

SHIKUN glanced at his food again and gave a half-smile.

SHIKUN: Okay, let me finish eating first, then allow me to help you settle into your new school.

**TSURUSA nodded.**

After SHIKUN finished eating, they left class 3-D together and walked around the school’s three floors. He showed TSURUSA the student council room on the third floor, the library on the second, the administrative and the nurse’s offices on the first. On the second floor, they met AKUMA walking the other way.

AKUMA: Oh TSURUSA-senpai, what brings you here?

**TSURUSA: AKUMA-kun, are you really your class representative...**

AKUMA: Huh no, what made you think that?

SHIKUN: Umm, if I could ask you to return to your classroom then…

AKUMA walked up to TSURUSA while shoving past SHIKUN.

AKUMA: Whatever, another report wouldn’t matter to me. Say TSURUSA-senpai, wanna...go somewhere tomorrow after school? I can’t today since I’ve got to-uh stay after.

TSURUSA crossed her arms over her chest.

**TSURUSA: Why would I want to go out with an obvious delinquent?**

AKUMA: Because people will get the wrong idea if you go out with a boy your year like “guzuguzu”-senpai here, since you just transferred.

TSURUSA’s face reddened.

**TSURUSA: SHIKUN-san’s just my class president...tomorrow after school, but I’m choosing the place.**

AKUMA briefly glanced at SHIKUN.

AKUMA: Huh, it is him. Anyways, see you tomorrow then!

He walked off waving his hand. TSURUSA sighed before turning to SHIKUN. He stood slumped, his face turned away and hidden in shadow.

**TSURUSA: Sorry for bothering you like that…**

SHIKUN turned back startled.

SHIKUN: It was nothing...shall we continue?

TSURUSA nodded and they continued walking.

_ Afternoon 4 _

After school, TSURUSA and GURUPI exited the school building and walked across to the main entrance. Under a cherry tree, TSURUSA leaned against the trunk and waited with GURUPI for the other girls.

**TSURUSA: Umm GURUPI-san, thank you for going out of your way to help me today.**

GURUPI: It was no problem, TSURUSA-san. First days of school here must be nothing special compared to Tokyo.

TSURUSA glanced at the sunlight filtering through the blooming flowers.

**TSURUSA: Actually...I’d never went to a school that planted cherry trees before. There were some spots for hanami where I lived in Minato, Tokyo, but I didn’t pass by often.**

GURUPI; Oh, is that so. I hope you enjoy the pretty blossoms while they last.

A breeze rustled the branches, causing petals to fall; TSURUSA cupped her hands for one to land in her palm.

**TSURUSA: I’ll see…**

Another breeze blew it away; TSURUSA sadly smiled, then was greeted by TAIYO and KURABU. Along with GURUPI they left school and crossed the intersection to a streetcar stop. They boarded one heading west and got off close to their final destination.

TAIYO: KOIBITO’s Cafe, it’s the best drip coffee in  Semaimizumi ! They even have a no smoking section.

KURABU: Makes no difference to me under the cream and sugar, but this time I have a different excuse.

They entered the establishment, and KOIBITO welcomed them. He caught the eye of TSURUSA and smiled at her.

KOIBITO: Welcome.

**TSURUSA slightly blushed and turned away.**

The others found a table, and KOIBITO handed out the menus before returning behind the bar.

TAIYO: Oh, is that a new barista?

KURABU: He’s the owner’s son who just started, now I have a cute excuse to come here alone. Beats that old geezer or staring into space.

TAIYO: Yeah, not bad looking I guess.

KURABU: Huh, what’s with you and your high standards?

GURUPI: He’s a bit too handsome for me to be honest.

KURABU: You too GURUPI-chan? Jeez. TSURUSA-san, don’t you think he’s cute at least?

**TSURUSA: Uh sure...I mean w-what?**

KURABU: At least the Tokyo girl has sensical standards. Excuse me!

KOIBITO attended to the table of girls.

KURABU: One short Dutch, nonfat with no syrup.

TAIYO: One short house blend, black with separate sugar.

GURUPI: One solo tall mocha, whole cream and sugar please.

TSURUSA fumbled with her menu.

**TSURUSA: Umm...one c-cafe au lait...no sugar.**

KOIBITO: How would you like your milk?

**TSURUSA: Well...lowfat please.**

KOIBITO: Would you like it short or tall?

**TSURUSA: Umm...would I like it…**

KOIBITO: I’d have it short for starters.

**TSURUSA: Is that so...please.**

KOIBITO smiled again at her, then bowed and left with their orders. TSURUSA looked down embarrassed.

TAIYO: TSURUSA, have you not ordered at a cafe before?

TSURUSA shook her head.

KURABU: For a second I thought the barista was giving you a heart attack. No need to get excited so early in the year.

She giggled and TAIYO smiled at TSURUSA. The orders arrived, and TSURUSA found her cafe au lait with a cherry blossom etched on top. She guiltily snuck a glance at KOIBITO.

_ Afternoon 5 _

After the second day of school, TSURUSA and AKUMA left school together, walking along the sidewalk. TSURUSA glanced inquisitively left and right between establishments, while AKUMA lazily fell behind with hands in his pockets.

AKUMA: I could recommend a nice date spot, if that’s more convenient. There’s a cafe in the west end that serves the best drip coffee-

**TSURUSA: B-Be quiet, this is my environment, village boy. I’ll decide where we’re-uh definitely not having a date at.**

AKUMA: You’re the one who looks like a tourist...come on, my most important life event yet and I forgot my stash -uh, you didn’t hear that.

He caught up with TSURUSA looking at a cosplay shop. She stared particularly at a mask displayed in the window.

AKUMA: Seriously...well I’m a small fan of shonen manga, but those are the only characters I recognize. How big a fan are you...of manga?

**TSURUSA: I wish you were a girl, so you could realize how fun it is to go to these shops just to dress up.**

She stuck her tongue out at AKUMA, before proceeding inside the cosplay shop. He shrugged his shoulders and followed TSURUSA. Upon entering the cosplay shop, she walked past aisles one way while AKUMA wandered off another.

**TSURUSA: I just have this surreal feeling...**

She found the yin-yang mask hanging on a shelf in the mask section.

**TSURUSA: This is what dejavu feels like, isn’t it…**

AKUMA returned, dressed in mismatching hat, mask, and cape. TSURUSA gave him the okay sign.

**TSURUSA: 0 for fashion sense, 5 for effort.**

AKUMA mock surrendered and tossed the hat and cape. His voice was slightly muffled by the plague doctor mask.

AKUMA: I like this mask though, check it out.

TSURUSA leaned in to hear him better, and he beckoned her closer. When her face got close enough, AKUMA shifted the mask to the side, to reveal one lecherous eye and a mouth. TSURUSA simply grabbed the mask’s beak and shoved it back over his face. She went back to take the yin-yang mask while AKUMA removed his mask and rubbed his nose.

AKUMA: Ow, what was that for?

He was about to toss the plague doctor mask as well, when TSURUSA spoke.

**TSURUSA: Do you want me to buy that mask for you?**

AKUMA: Umm...why? Do I have to pay you back…

TSURUSA’s face reddened.

**TSURUSA: No, since it suits your face well…**

AKUMA hid his blush behind the mask.

AKUMA: You have a weird fashion sense too.

**TSURUSA: Oh shush.**

She bought the two masks and AKUMA replaced the tossed items before leaving the cosplay shop.

AKUMA: My turn to show off, you should check out the park in the center of  Semaimizumi . Follow me!

**They headed south along the streets and crossed a bridge, until they reached the northern entrance of the Peace Park.**

They moved on, down the paths past trees and monuments, and finally sat down by a fountain.

AKUMA: Not minding the politics, this fountain isn’t bad looking, but I’ve seen crazier looking ones.

**TSURUSA: Really, where?**

AKUMA reached into his bag and pulled out a travel book.

**TSURUSA: Italy, huh…**

AKUMA placed the book between him and her, and flipped through the pages as she leaned closer. He pointed at a picture of a fountain.

AKUMA: Trevi Fountain, Rome, Italy. Aren’t those sculptures almost out of this world? Rome is the city with the most fountains by the way, they’re 49 others like this I haven’t seen photos of yet.

**TSURUSA: Wow, awesome...is this your hobby? Collecting travel books I mean.**

AKUMA: I’m gonna be way more serious, when I finally graduate and travel the world. Count on me coming home with stories to tell of my adventures!

TSURUSA instead smirked.

**TSURUSA: How are you going to pay for all those expensive trips? You don’t seem to be the model student who can secure a good job after college. What a shame, if you can at least memorize trivial facts about other countries.**

AKUMA: No matter, once I get to Rome, I’ll be “doing as the Romans do.” Rome and romance go together, don’t they?

TSURUSA found herself uncomfortably close to him again. She dipped her hand into the fountain, and splashed AKUMA from behind. He recoiled as TSURUSA jumped up, clutching her stomach to not laugh out loud.

AKUMA: Wah, what was that for now? Crap, my family doesn’t do laundry until next week!

He attempted to splash TSURUSA back, but mostly missed her tall figure.

**TSURUSA: Whichever city you travel to, the best part is that there will be water in the fountains!**

AKUMA stowed his book away, before cupping his hands and splashing TSURUSA with more water, hitting her in the chest.

AKUMA: Alright, we’re going home. Uhh…

He stared at TSURUSA’s chest, who covered the wet area with her blazer, and turned around. She started walking back north with an embarrassed smile, as AKUMA followed behind.

_ Morning 6 _

TSURUSA and TAIYO were sitting on the bus chatting when it stopped along the main road in the southern farmlands. SHIKUN boarded and attempted to pay his fare. He teetered on the edge, then suddenly collapsed back outside. A collective gasp arose from the other passengers as TSURUSA and TAIYO rushed out of their seats after SHIKUN. TSURUSA knelt beside him.

**TSURUSA: His breathing is shallow... I’ll call the ambulance from the village hospital. TAIYO, can you contact his parents?**

TAIYO: Ugh, sorry I don’t know their cell, and my father said the landlines aren’t ready around here…

AKUMA came up behind her.

AKUMA: I know where SHIKUN-senpai lives, I’ll run there as fast as I can.

TSURUSA looked back at him dead serious.

**TSURUSA: Can you run there and back in five minutes?**

AKUMA simply grinned, shoved past TAIYO, and took off through the fields.

DRIVER: Sorry, but I have a schedule to stick to. I’m going to leave you here unless you’re boarding again.

TAIYO: Yeah, just a bit longer. TSURUSA, should I stay with you until the ambulance arrives?

**TSURUSA: I’m fine by myself, go to school and let my homeroom teacher know about SHIKUN-san and my absence please.**

TAIYO nodded and boarded the bus again. It left TSURUSA and SHIKUN at the stop, the former calling the hospital then administering CPR. Five minutes later, AKUMA returned and the ambulance arrived. Paramedics bore SHIKUN onto a stretcher into the back, then TSURUSA hitched a ride in the back as well while AKUMA took the passenger seat.

**They rode to the hospital.**

Outside the emergency room, TSURUSA was sitting and waiting while AKUMA eavesdropped through the doors. She furiously whispered to him.

**TSURUSA: Please just sit down!**

AKUMA: What I’m not harming anyone!

TSURUSA shushed him with a finger on her lips, but AKUMA rolled his eyes and beckoned her while whispering back.

AKUMA: Don’t you wanna hear what’s going on?

TSURUSA gritted her teeth, but guiltily rose from the bench and joined him. She heard her mother and NASU’s voice, along with another doctor.

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: Pausing for pulse check. Get a dose of Megibal ready.

NASU: Right.

Seconds passed.

NASU: Megibal going into IV.

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: No pulse yet, resuming compressions. Set up nasogastric tube for charcoal. Also set up to intubate.

NASU: Right.

DOCTOR: Right.

Minutes passed.

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: Pausing compressions when ready.

NASU: Ready.

DOCTOR: Ready.

Time passed.

NASU: Charcoal going into tube.

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: Still no pulse, resuming compressions.

Suddenly, the lights went out. TSURUSA stepped away, quivering.

**TSURUSA: Just like last time…**

AKUMA looked back at her.

AKUMA: What did happen to you that time…

TSURUSA wasn’t listening, and began walking away as if possessed. AKUMA followed her, bewildered. They left the hospital out the main entrance, then wrapped around the building to the side entrance.

AKUMA: Where are you going? What happened to SHIKUN-senpai?

**TSURUSA: Barbiturate overdose from what I heard. I’m going around to him.**

She almost muttered to herself instead of AKUMA. TSURUSA looked at him glassy-eyed.

**TSURUSA: Why are you following me? Did you bring your mask?**

AKUMA: I’m following you, because you’re acting weird! What mask, the one you bought me? ...Yeah I did.

TSURUSA stepped through the side entrance, but met NASU coming the other way. She narrowed her eyes at TSURUSA.

NASU: What are you doing here? Please leave so I can restart the generator.

**TSURUSA: You have to let me into ER to save that boy!**

NASU gave her an incredulous look, as AKUMA attempted to hide.

NASU: Like you did that other day? Leave before I report this to your parents.

TSURUSA grabbed NASU by the collar and held her up.

**TSURUSA: You know I came in after the procedure was already over, and you saw I didn’t touch or harm her in anyway. It’s just...I had to help her!**

Her eyes furiously welled up with tears. NASU expressed nothing in return, but removed TSURUSA’s hands from her scrubs, and growled into her ear.

NASU: If I find you in ER again, you’re paying the price.

She walked past TSURUSA and stepped through the side entrance. AKUMA left his hiding spot and stood with TSURUSA as she wiped away her tears.

AKUMA: Umm…

**TSURUSA: You can leave now, or come with me.**

AKUMA: I didn’t really get what you two were talking about...but if you’re gonna repeat something-

He hesitantly offered his hand to TSURUSA.

AKUMA: -you have someone else to help you this time.

TSURUSA looked at him, nodded, and took his hand. She tugged AKUMA into a run down the hallway.

**They burst into the mist-filled emergency room.**

Two doctors were passed out around the bed where SHIKUN lay, with mist pouring out of his mouth. The serpent had been waiting, coiled around the surgical light.

OROCHI: Greetings once more, TSURUSA-shasha. I see you have brought a friend-shasha.

**TSURUSA: I brought new masks as well...I don’t want to make another mistake.**

OROCHI: Of course not-shasha. Put on your masks and have your friend lift the boy on the bed-shasha.

TSURUSA looked at AKUMA shaking in fear. She pulled the yin-yang mask out of her bag and put it on.

**TSURUSA: Hide your fear behind the mask, AKUMA-kun.**

AKUMA looked at her mask, and pulled the plague doctor mask out of his bag. He put it on, and strode forward to lift SHIKUN off the bed. His jaw slackened into the scream of a dying child. All the mist in the room rapidly coalesced into the form of an anthropomorphized flower looking like SHIKUN.

DEMON: P-Please let me die, I can’t live any longer...

OROCHI: Do not confuse the demon with the boy-shasha. It merely possesses his body and consciousness-shasha. Now you must exorcise him of it-shasha.

_ Velvet Room _

I blink as my eyes adjust to my surroundings, a sparsely decorated room with a desk and two couches. I sit in one, but what draws my attention are the sheets of iridescent velvet that tumble down the walls. Across sits a man with a distinctive butterfly motif pinned to the lapel of his coat. He nods at me and leans forward.

MAN: Now that you have told your story, do you remember what your purpose was?

**I’m sorry, who’re you again?**

The man smiles.

PHILEMON: Allow me to introduce myself again. My name is PHILEMON, and I am an attendant of the Velvet Room, which we sit in. Do you remember the purpose of your visit?

I shake my head.

**The memories I just narrated...don’t feel like my own.**

Philemon nods again.

PHILEMON: Regardless whether those memories are yours or not, they might contain a clue to your purpose, both for this visit and perhaps your identity.

He turns to the desk, and picks up some large cards and a clipboard. PHILEMON turns back to place them in his lap without revealing them.

PHILEMON: First I want to confirm if your identity and purpose are in fact one. The cards in my lap have ink blotted on them. I will hold each up one at a time, and do describe what you see.

I nod, and he holds up the first card. I stare at it, and the ink gradually morphs into the woman dressed in blue tunic holding a snake-wound rod, the Persona I summoned before. I relay this to PHILEMON, who pauses before writing on his clipboard. He takes back the first card and holds up the second one. This time the ink morphs into a red fairy with ram-horns. Again I relay this to PHILEMON, who looks surprised before he writes. When the third card is held up, the ink morphs into the anthropomorphized flower from my memories. PHILEMON replies when I relay this.

PHILEMON: It appears that what you describe does relate to your story. Demons you named them? Perhaps this method is not as effective as working through those memories.

I shake my head.

**Let me see the first card again.**

PHILEMON obliges and as I stare at it, an image of the girl named TSURUSA overlaps with the ink. My ears ring and vision blurs.

PHILEMON: Are you okay?

**I remember...the Wild Card. I need to see those cards to remember more.**

PHILEMON nods.

PHILEMON: I will hold up the inkblot cards whenever you need them.

I relax.

PHILEMON: Are there any positive memories? With the same characters and setting.

I ponder, and hear the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. Bewildered, I turn to see the velvet walls sway like the glistening currents of an ocean. I turn back to PHILEMON, and begin narrating a new memory.

_ Daytime 1 _

TSURUSA and TAIYO stood together on the beach. Another girl named KINSHU joined them on that hot summer day.

KINSHU: I’m so ready for fun times today! Who’s gonna join me for beach volleyball and melon breaking, TAIYO-senpai, TSURUSA-senpai?

TAIYO: I’m still your opponent for the former! But are you ready to get beaten?

KINSHU: Ha, AKUMA-kun & I beat you last year, and we’ll beat you again since we’re still lighter & younger than you!

TAIYO: H-How rude, for your information I’ve been watching my weight, and shouldn’t you start watching yours too?

KINSHU: Ehh, am I really starting to look too fat for a swimsuit?

She casually tugged at her slim stomach and stuck her tongue out.

**TSURUSA: ...Don’t worry, you look cute in your swimsuit.**

KINSHU: Aw, thanks but don’t you also have something to show off under that windbreaker?

TSURUSA crossed her arms over her chest.

**TSURUSA: Um...I’ll take it off later. The summer here is cooler than in Tokyo.**

TAIYO: What do you want to do until then, TSURUSA-san? You can join us for beach volleyball.

**TSURUSA: Sure, then I’ll just walk along the coastline and lie down afterwards…**

KINSHU: Ehh, that’s no fun...

TAIYO: I expected as much from a city girl…

**TSURUSA: Sorry, I barely went to the beach before, it just isn’t my thing.**

AKUMA, SHIKUN, and another boy named TAWA emerged over the bluff carrying supplies. AKUMA slid down the loose sand behind the girls, and served the beach ball he was carrying towards KINSHU, which she deftly caught.

AKUMA: Ready to hear TAIYO and TAWA-senpai “gusugusu” when we beat them again?

KINSHU: “Gusugusu”’s right, once you two leave for college we’ll be the reigning champions of the beach!

TAIYO: Good grief, do you have anything to say to that TAWA-san?

TAWA replied while assisting SHIKUN to set up a tent.

TAWA: Certainly, they are implying our teamwork, or lack of it, has cost us games in the past. Therefore I recommend withdrawing from anymore games, to preserve both our dignities and tempers.

TAIYO: Shut up, at least I’m not a coward. Say, if TSURUSA-san can join us then could we do three on three? Want to join us SHIKUN-san?

SHIKUN paused momentarily and looked up, to the annoyance of TAWA.

SHIKUN: Thanks for the offer, after I’m setup here the net you brought will be next.

TAWA adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before turning around.

TAWA: Since none of our parents are in attendance, I certainly would expect us older ones to take responsibility. Of course TAIYO-san, if trying ladyness would fall outside of that, then it shall be duly noted for the future.

He smirked as TAIYO visibly stiffened then looked away.

TAIYO: I-I’m grabbing the net from your truck, don’t worry about it SHIKUN-san!

She ascended the bluff and ran off.

**TSURUSA hesitated.**

She was about to follow TAIYO, but KINSHU placed a hand on her shoulder first. Grinning, KINSHU turned towards the bluff and ran off as well.

KINSHU: I’m coming too!

AKUMA gave TSURUSA a once-over.

AKUMA: How well do you play volleyball? Like I want you on my team but…

**TSURUSA nervously laughed.**

Everyone finished setting up and gathered around. TAIYO nudged TAWA in the ribs, who winced and stepped away.

TAIYO: Hey hey, I figured now would be the best time to ask. Especially since we’ve been together to the beach for years.

TAWA: What…?

TAIYO stepped back and pulled a surprised KINSHU closer by the waist. Then she smirked.

TAIYO: How do we look?

TAWA stiffened then audibly tisked.

TAWA: Fine, about the same as every past summer.

KINSHU pouted while TAIYO shook her head and feigned outrage.

TAIYO: What, I thought you knew how to talk to ladies like us! Just give us your honest opinion.

TAWA gritted his teeth and readjusted his glasses.

TAWA: I would rather not fall for the obvious trap, but I suppose I have no choice. I am frankly repulsed at having to form an opinion on my attraction level to two of my cousins.

**Everyone else cringed.**

But TAIYO facepalmed instead.

TAIYO: Don’t think of it as how attracted you are to us...just, tell us how well you think we prepared to present ourselves. Am I right, KINSHU-chan?

KINSHU: Ehh, maybe TAWA-senpai’s just being polite, seeing that one of us is naturally prettier and younger than the other.

TAIYO released KINSHU’s waist and recoiled while the latter played innocent. TSURUSA and SHIKUN shared weary half-smiles, but TAWA shook his head in exasperation.

TAWA: Tch, what should I think of when answers to this sort of question are stigmatized as insensitive? Besides comparing you two, since yes there is a difference in age…

KINSHU: Aha, you do see us differently! Wait...does that mean you have preferences?

TAIYO: Oh, is TAWA-kun blushing? This is a sight to remember!

TAWA turned his reddened face towards SHIKUN and snapped.

TAWA: What are you smiling for? Can you say something to please them?

SHIKUN: Huh, well if my opinion doesn’t mean much, I think both of you spent a lot of time preparing to present yourselves so confidently.

KINSHU: ...Thanks SHIKUN-senpai, I don’t hear that often from people.

TAIYO: I wonder why someone else couldn’t say something as simple...?

TAWA: Perhaps because you expect me to waste my breath on gratuitous flattery?

They glared at and stepped toward each other, SHIKUN and KINSHU attempting to calm each respectively. AKUMA simply grinned.

AKUMA: Aren’t we forgetting to compliment one present lady?

Everyone suddenly noticed TSURUSA, who reflexively clutched her windbreaker tighter and shifted her eyes.

**TSURUSA: Sorry, I wasn’t trying to ignore everyone…**

KINSHU: Why cover up anyways? Summer’s the time to feel the sun and wind on your bare skin!

TAIYO: Mhm, if you’re worried about getting a tan later in the day you can borrow my sunscreen.

**TSURUSA: Um, I already put on sunscreen. I’m fine, really...**

TAWA sighed and turned away to clean his glasses, while SHIKUN left to attend to the tent. AKUMA and KINSHU shared looks before slightly nodding at TSURUSA. TAIYO caught on, and the three mischievously grinned.

TAIYO: TSU-RU-SA, please don’t move for hmm-5 seconds.

She sidled up to TSURUSA and slyly pulled a hand away from her windbreaker. TSURUSA turned to pry it back with her other hand.

**TSURUSA: Hey, stop it! I’m not comfortable-**

Her other hand was caught by KINSHU, who reached out to the now free zipper.

KINSHU: Ready-set-let it go-oh!

**TSURUSA: My swimsuit...I didn’t buy a new one in two years…**

Her hand was released by TAIYO and KINSHU handed back her windbreaker, but TSURUSA just stood there arms slumped to the sides staring at the sand.

TAIYO: Sorry TSURUSA...we thought you were nervous, and wanted for you to loosen up.

**TSURUSA: I understand, sorry for not coming here prepared in the first place.**

KINSHU: Actually, I’m sorta jealous of TSURUSA-senpai.

TSURUSA looked up dumbfounded. Meanwhile TAWA had turned back towards the commotion, and blinked through his poor vision at her new appearance.

**TSURUSA: Uh why?**

KINSHU: That’s your natural appearance isn’t it? Wow, if I had your body type, I could grow so much more stronger and compete with the boys in sports! Especially those broad shoulders, they’re like a boy’s too!

TSURUSA narrowed her shoulders and covered them with each hand, embarrassed yet smiling.

**TSURUSA: Oh stop it, my parents tease me enough about my shoulders.**

TAWA: Oh…

TAWA had put his glasses back on, momentarily mesmerized by TSURUSA. He cleared his throat as TAIYO held back her snickering, but SHIKUN interrupted as he came back.

SHIKUN: Ah, TSURUSA-san you look great! I guess this means we’re ready for our activities today?

KINSHU: Yeah, surf’s up TSURUSA-senpai, let’s go!

She grabbed hold of TSURUSA and they took off running into the waves, laughing and splashing themselves along the way.

SHIKUN: Guess we’re holding off on beach volleyball. How different has this time at the beach been for you?

TAWA: What remains the same rather are insults by TAIYO-san, otherwise I am content with the turn of events.

TAIYO: Heh, so am I. Who knew one newcomer could make this village feel alive again? Though not counting you out SHIKUN-san, welcome to the party!

She ran off to join the others in the water, and TAWA put away his glasses before he and SHIKUN dove in as well.

In the midst of splashing, TSURUSA noticed AKUMA was missing.

She emerged from the water and walked back to the tent, where she found AKUMA rummaging through supplies. He appeared to wipe his face with the back of his hand, smearing it with blood.

**TSURUSA: AKUMA! Where are you bleeding?**

She grabbed AKUMA’s bloody hand, and he turned around startled.

AKUMA: Sorry, just a little-

His eyes darted below TSURUSA’s face, and almost immediately another nosebleed to compliment the first runs from his nostrils. TSURUSA wore an unimpressed look.

**TSURUSA: I’ll get you ice and water for that…**

She took an ice cube & water bottle from the cooler, which she held out to AKUMA.

TSURUSA: Let the ice cube melt inside your mouth, touching the roof. It’ll eventually stop the blood flow.

AKUMA instead opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. TSURUSA’s cheeks flushed red, but she gingerly placed the ice cube in AKUMA’s mouth before closing. Then she took his hand and placed the water bottle in it.

**TSURUSA: This is for washing, but do it outside. Your blood is running all over the place, ugh.**

They walked out the tent and below the bluff. After the ice melted, he washed the blood off, before sheepishly grinning at her.

AKUMA: I did say you’d look great in a swimsuit before.

TSURUSA rolled her eyes.

**TSURUSA: You made me remember to thank you for earlier. I really needed everyone to see this.**

AKUMA: Was it for everyone else to see? I’m a selfish man you know.

**TSURUSA: A man huh? If you’re not a gentleman, then you’re only a scoundrel in my eyes.**

AKUMA: Except I’m a scoundrel with a heart. A heart only you have touched like so.

He grabbed her hand to hold against his chest and advanced upon TSURUSA. She stumbled backwards with a nervous smile.

**TSURUSA: Haha, so cheesy, still think you can impress me…**

AKUMA stood on tiptoe to lean over her, as their hands brushed against her chest as well. His intense yet serene look into TSURUSA’s eyes, and the heat flushed centimeters away from face to face she bore, for as long as possible. Then she regretfully released AKUMA’s hand and playfully shoved him away.

**TSURUSA: Cut it out.**

AKUMA dramatically stepped backward, then the earth crumbled beneath him. He reached out to TSURUSA and they managed to grab each other’s arms. They fell through the hole and landed at the bottom, coughing from the dust and impact.

**TSURUSA: AKUMA-kun, are you hurt anywhere?**

AKUMA: Like, everywhere…

They raised their heads to find themselves in a mist-filled cavern, and squinted ahead.

AKUMA: Do you see...-

**TSURUSA: -...a vault door?**

The metal, round door loomed in the distance, and as TSURUSA & AKUMA glanced at each other in apprehension, OROCHI’s familiar hiss echoed through the depths.

_ Velvet Room _

PHILEMON nods at me and leans forward as I finish narrating.

PHILEMON: Do you feel closer to your purpose?

I shake my head, and he nods again.

PHILEMON: Then I will not ask anymore questions until you say your answer. That being said, I have another exercise to work through with you. I will say a single word at a time, and do say what comes to mind afterwards.

I nod.

PHILEMON: Demon.

**Ink, Wild Card, boy.**

PHILEMON: Boy.

**SHIKUN, AKUMA, TAWA.**

PHILEMON: Persona.

**Woman, demon...no, devil.**

My ears ring and vision blurs. PHILEMON looks concerned.

**I’m okay. This new memory has someone named the Devil Child. It takes place before my first story.**

I begin narrating.

_ Morning 1 _

TSURUSA became wide awake, her pupils dilated and breathing heavy. She pulled the bed sheet over her head.

**TSURUSA: Just a dream, it’s just a dream, go back to sleep, not afraid of any dream…**

She heard the shower turn on next door, and groaned. TSURUSA instead kicked back the bed sheet and rolled onto her side.

**TSURUSA: AKUMA, that’s someone I’ve never heard of before. Those masked people too...yet why do they feel so familiar?**

Her face reddened as she realized her fingers were rubbing together, as if locks of hair ran through them. TSURUSA buried her head in her pillow to calm down.

**TSURUSA: Might as well make Father breakfast after his shower…**

She pushed herself from the bed and lowered her feet to feel for slippers. Then TSURUSA strode over to slide open the lavender curtains.

**Stepping out of her bedroom, she crossed the living-dining room to the kitchen.**

TSURUSA’S FATHER opened the hall door as she set the chabudai.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: Already up this early during vacation?

**TSURUSA: Good morning, I didn’t sleep well. I made breakfast, would you like me to warm your convenience store food?**

TSURUSA’S FATHER: Thank you, but I’ll eat what I bought cold. Let’s eat together once you’re ready.

TSURUSA nodded and walked back to her bedroom to start her morning routine. When finished she sat down to eat opposite her father.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: Couldn’t sleep comfortably in this house?

**TSURUSA: I was just restless, thinking about things. Like how lonely OBASAN is until our vacancy next door gets filled.**

Her father smiled.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: No need to worry, I gave her our landline here, so expect a call soon. Anything else?

TSURUSA looked down at her food.

TSURUSA: ...Why couldn’t you leave me in Tokyo for my last school year?

Her father sighed.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: I know it’s upsetting that you won’t graduate with your friends, but next year you can return. I want us to stay together as family, because even if OBASAN took care of you for most of your childhood, your mother and I would have never lived apart from you.

TSURUSA bowed her head.

**TSURUSA: Sorry…**

TSURUSA’S FATHER: It’s okay, you’ll be going to school in the city of  Semaimizumi . I suggest you take a tour if you’re already up, the bus starts running in the next hour.

**TSURUSA: Guess I’ll visit my new school, do you have directions there?**

Her father shook his head.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: We’ll go together to enroll you later. Enjoy yourself, this is just a new life experience out of many to follow.

TSURUSA finished eating and and stood up.

**TSURUSA: I’ll be going then. Enjoy...sleeping during daytime.**

Her father laughs.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: I’m getting used to this too.

TSURUSA walked around to hug her father, before returning to her room. Moments later she exited the house dressed and made up, and walked down the street to the bus stop.

**TSURUSA boarded the next bus down the main road into the southern farmlands.**

At the next bus stop, she noticed a boy whose face was hidden in shadow. He boarded and nonchalantly fed the fare box. His head flipped up to reveal himself as AKUMA. TSURUSA stared at him in shock, and as the bus restarted in motion he stumbled forward, catching her staring. They stole glances at each other, and she gripped her clothes in hesitation as AKUMA grabbed hold of a seat. Suddenly, he gasped.

AKUMA: You must be the doctor's daughter that just moved here!

He stared intensely at TSURUSA, who met his eyes.

**TSURUSA: Y-Yes, how did you find out?**

AKUMA: Whoa, seriously...word really does get around this tiny village. Why’d you even move here?

**TSURUSA: My parents decided to...**

AKUMA: Don’t you have your own reason?

TSURUSA hesitated, and he slid into the seat in front of her.

AKUMA: Where are you from?

**TSURUSA: I don’t know you, so why are you asking me these questions?**

AKUMA had an annoyed expression, but kept quiet. Minutes passed, before he turned away from TSURUSA.

AKUMA: Like I said Mutsumi is tiny, and word passes between old hags-I mean housewives, faster than where you came from I bet...

TSURUSA turned to face the window, and watched the elderly farmers in the rice fields as she passed by. AKUMA muttered to himself.

AKUMA: I have errands to run, so I can’t give a tour of  Semaimizumi or anything…

**TSURUSA: I’ll be better around a city than a village anyways but thanks.**

AKUMA: I didn’t mean to say that out loud.

He shrugged. The bus finally stopped at the city station, and AKUMA departed. He turned around to face TSURUSA as she also stepped off the bus.

AKUMA: The name’s AKUMA, I’ll be around the village if you need me. It’s been nice meeting you!

He turned and started to walk away, waving farewell behind him.

**TSURUSA: Him, huh…I should’ve introduced myself, why was I so rude?**

_ Evening 1 _

Back home, TSURUSA opened the hall door to find her mother cooking in the kitchen. They politely greeted each other, then TSURUSA returned to her bedroom before supper. As she ate, TSURUSA’S MOTHER questioned her about what she did in  Semaimizumi . TSURUSA answered but focused on her food, then set down her chopsticks after a brief silence.

**TSURUSA: Mother, did you have a reason for moving here?**

Her mother set down her chopsticks and folded her hands upon her lap.

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: I thought it would be an opportunity to gain experience working in a rural setting. Is that a question you want to ask yourself?

**TSURUSA: Yes…**

Her mother closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them.

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: Sometimes the reason doesn’t come from yourself.

**TSURUSA: How come?**

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: Your father and I discussed this after he first received the sponsorship offer. One of the major factors in our decision was how ready you’re able to take care of yourself. If we had left you in Tokyo, we would’ve had to tell your relatives. Your father thought one year living in a new place would solidify your understanding to be an adult, and I believe him.

**TSURUSA: Oh...I think I understand.**

Her mother smiled.

TSURUSA’S MOTHER: I’m considering you for a part-time position at the hospital. Perhaps you’re ready for an extra commitment before applying to medical school.

TSURUSA: Thank you Mother, I’ll do my best.

They picked up their chopsticks and resumed eating.

_ Nighttime 1 _

After supper, TSURUSA prepared to go to sleep in her bedroom. Instead of drawing the lavender curtains, she opened the window to view outside, only to find a maple tree in the way.

**TSURUSA: The view could be better…**

AKUMA: The view is better from down here.

TSURUSA nearly jumped when she heard his voice, and looked down to find him standing by the tree.

**TSURUSA: H-How did you find where I live?**

AKUMA: I take walks at night sometimes, when the moon is out. So I pass by here a couple times-umm, were you expecting me to?

**TSURUSA: No, but I was expecting to see you another time...**

AKUMA: What for?

**TSURUSA: To introduce myself...and to answer your previous questions.**

AKUMA: Oh, well hold on a sec. Lemme come to you.

He climbed out of the shadows up the tree, while TSURUSA anxiously glanced back and forth between him and the living-dining room window. AKUMA stopped at the branch level to her view.

AKUMA: This is close enough.

TSURUSA relaxed, then locked eyes with him.

**TSURUSA: Then, my name is TSURUSA. I moved from Tokyo to here to experience something new. I miss parts of my old life, but there were parts that I’m happy to move on from. If I can fill in those parts by meeting new people and trying new things, I’d have no regrets growing up.**

She smiled.

AKUMA: Wow, Tokyo...would you like to join me for a walk tonight? The crescent moon is waxing tonight.

He offered his hand to TSURUSA.

**TSURUSA: Sorry, maybe next time.**

AKUMA pouted, before searching his pockets.

AKUMA: Then, I didn’t bring my phone...but would you write me your number?

He pulled out a slip of paper, and handed it to TSURUSA.

**TSURUSA: Hmm, why should I?**

AKUMA: Umm, it would be more convenient than finding me around the village, and…

**TSURUSA: Next time, call before you surprise me under my window again.**

She went back to her desk to write, and came back to the window to hand the slip back to a flustered AKUMA.

AKUMA: ...Thanks. I mean, see you?

He flashed TSURUSA a brilliant grin. She smiled back.

**TSURUSA: Yes, see you later!**

AKUMA jumped down from the tree, and waved farewell. TSURUSA watched him melt away into the shadows, before closing the window and drawing the curtains.

_ Evening 2 _

TSURUSA was sitting and eating at the chabudai opposite her mother, when the phone rang. Her mother stood and picked up the phone, greeting the caller before handing it to TSURUSA. She stood up as her mother sat down.

**TSURUSA: Moshimoshi.**

OBASAN: Ah TSURUSA-chan, I can hear you again!

**TSURUSA: OBASAN, should I worry that you’re going deaf?**

OBASAN: That’s terrible, my hearing is just fine.

TSURUSA giggled.

**TSURUSA: Has anyone moved into our old apartment yet?**

OBASAN: Yes, and they made such a racket, I’ve hardly slept the past few nights…

**TSURUSA: Sorry...have you been feeling lonely?**

OBASAN: ...Yes, a little. Don’t worry about me, I’m already too slow to keep up with a young lady like you.

**TSURUSA: OBASAN, you don’t have to keep up with me. I’ll always come back to visit you when I can.**

OBASAN: Ah...you sound just like your father. He’ll be proud to have raised a future doctor, with as much conviction as he had for his past patients.

**TSURUSA: OBASAN…**

OBASAN: Sorry for dampening your spirit, enough about my past. Is your new home comfortable?

**TSURUSA: Yes, and the village has plenty of residents you could get along with, if you want to visit.**

OBASAN: Hmm, maybe I will. But aren’t you bored as a young lady living there? Where will you be going to school?  Semaimizumi isn’t too far, is it?

**TSURUSA: OBASAN, you don’t need to dote on me like a small child anymore. I’ll be going to school in** **Semaimizumi** **, it’s only a bus ride away. Once I graduate, if I get into the same medical school Father and Mother went to in Tokyo, we’ll be living close to each other again.**

OBASAN: Very well, just as I had my own life experiences, you have yours to make. So spend your time wisely, and get to know some new friends your age, that’s my advice for you.

**TSURUSA: Thank you OBASAN.**

OBASAN: Anyways, if it’s not too much trouble, I’ll be calling your household once a month. My new doctor’s young and doesn’t seem to know enough, so I’m keeping your father unofficially.

**TSURUSA: You can admit you want to talk with me more too.**

She heard OBASAN laugh.

OBASAN: You can call me back as well.

_ I am thou, thou art I... _

_ Thou hast been bound by I... _

_ It shall be a mutual exchange of opportunities for both of us to grow... _

_ With my proposal of the Hermit Persona, thou art closer to the future you believe in… _

TSURUSA talked some more, then walked over to hand the phone to her mother.

_ Evening 3 _

TSURUSA was walking home when she noticed a girl talking to AKUMA on the street.

KINSHU: AKUMA-kun, they really needed you today! Why are you so stubborn?

AKUMA: Because I don’t like it when they order me around-okay, I said it!

The girl walked away from him in a huff. TSURUSA doubled her pace too late, as he greeted her and crossed the street.

**TSURUSA: ...AKUMA-san, what did you say to that girl? You’re horrible.**

AKUMA: Huh, her? My family is just being a pain...

**TSURUSA: You shouldn’t reject your...sister either.**

AKUMA: This is why I usually walk alone at night…

He shrugged, then smiled playfully at TSURUSA.

AKUMA: But not tonight. Care to join me this time, while the night is young?

TSURUSA made a show of thinking.

**TSURUSA: Let me ask my parents.**

She returned to her house while AKUMA waited outside. Later, TSURUSA rejoined him, a flustered expression on her face. AKUMA smirked.

AKUMA: Do they usually not let you go out late?

**TSURUSA: Oh shush, I’m having supper late because of you.**

They walked down the street to the village square. AKUMA cleared his throat and pivoted towards TSURUSA as he walked backwards.

AKUMA: Here we’ve arrived at the square, heart of Mutsumi Village and a bustling center of activity.

He flourished his arms to the left.

AKUMA: To your left, various shops and services are available to residents, of worthy note the ramen shop that recently opened. Mmm, I can hear the “zuruzuru” of noodles into customers’ mouths from here.

He mimed listening to the distant ramen shop with one hand, and eating noodles with the other. TSURUSA watched customers stepping in and out of the establishment, before AKUMA caught her attention with another flourish to the right.

AKUMA: To your right, our one and only open air market is open during the daytime, with the freshest produce grown right in our farms. On a particularly good day, you can hear the “gayagaya” of greedy farmers and stingy hags all the way from the border.

He winked at TSURUSA before pivoting back around. AKUMA continued to walk forward keeping an eye on her.

AKUMA: And just ahead is the much esteemed Mutsumi Bar. Its history goes back at least half a century, and no more than two, depending on how outrageous the barkeeper feels towards tipsy customers that night.

**TSURUSA: We’re not going to enter the bar, right?**

AKUMA: I’m just going to say hi to the barkeep.

He entered the bar as TSURUSA waited outside it. BAKEPU greeted AKUMA, and looked over his shoulder at TSURUSA.

BAKEPU: Boy you know I don’t toast to minors, so quit bringin’ up that sorry deal. I’ve my repute to look out for.

AKUMA sheepishly laughed, drawing the attention of two young men sitting at the bar. One stood up from his stool and approached AKUMA.

JOMAE: AKUMA-kun, why didn’t you help on the farm today-hic?

AKUMA: Today was my day off. Didn’t feel like helping either. Got a problem with that?

JOMAE: Yeah I do-hic. Didn’t seem like you’re off the hook, when your family has been looking for you all day-hic. I worked my butt off for yours, while you had that nice-looking chick to yourself-hic.

TSURUSA stepped through the door, ticked off.

**TSURUSA: I hadn’t seen AKUMA until tonight, how dare you talk like that while drunk!**

JOMAE: Oh in that case...you!

He grabbed AKUMA, and the second man stood up from his stool.

KYOHAN: JOMAE stop!

He grabbed JOMAE to pull him off AKUMA.

BAKEPU: All three of you, get out!!

AKUMA backpedaled out the door, pulling along JOMAE, with KYOHAN closing behind them. AKUMA then tripped JOMAE, and was about to jump him when TSURUSA hauled the boy back. KYOHAN restrained his friend as he jumped up.

JOMAE: Lemme at him-hic!

KYOHAN: AKUMA-kun, you’ll never become a man if you’re still the Devil Child.

From the village square, SHIKUN walked towards them. He glanced at TSURUSA and AKUMA, then turned to JOMAE and KYOHAN.

SHIKUN: Time to go home?

KYOHAN nodded and released JOMAE, who glared at AKUMA before walking away with the others.

**TSURUSA: I need to go home too...excuse me.**

She turned to leave.

AKUMA: Wait...please.

His face was hidden in shadow. TSURUSA hesitated then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them with an edge in her voice.

**TSURUSA: What was the meaning of all that...then.**

AKUMA: Just...come with me, to the east end, I’ll explain everything.

In the east end of Mutsumi, TSURUSA and AKUMA sat down on a wooden bench.

AKUMA: The girl from earlier, she’s not my sister...yet she’s still family. I’ve been adopted by her family, the KINSHU...as an orphan. You see why I get the short end? My other relatives, those dumb hicks, the old hags, I’ve never gotten along with anyone in this village. So I wait for newcomers, like you. Yeah I’ve caused trouble in the past...but to hell with anyone who thinks I’m stuck being a poor farmer in the future. I’m leaving this shitty village someday...but I’m the Devil Child after all.

**TSURUSA: I’m sorry…**

AKUMA: You too, huh…

He forced a chuckle. TSURUSA turned to him, her voice gentle.

**TSURUSA: Please don’t laugh at yourself.**

AKUMA: What am I supposed to do?

**TSURUSA: You can keep waiting...or you can prove yourself.**

AKUMA: That I’m not the Devil Child…

**TSURUSA: No, that you’re more. The new people who come here, they can’t see your past. I’ve seen nothing but you trying to befriend me, so please don’t give up. This village...will grow the more you get to know us. The people you already know will come around eventually. They’re waiting for you too.**

Her angelic smile cast the shadows away from AKUMA. His eyes were brimming with tears, yet he smiled.

AKUMA: Thank you.

_ I am thou, thou art I... _

_ Thou hast been bound by I... _

_ It shall be a mutual exchange of opportunities for both of us to grow... _

_ With my proposal of the Devil Persona, thou art closer to the future you believe in… _

AKUMA stood up, and walked away from TSURUSA, wiping away his tears and looking at the moon. TSURUSA looked after him, then left for home as well. She received a text from AKUMA on the way.

AKUMA: “Sorry for leaving like that. The moon is beautiful tonight.”

TSURUSA looked up.

_ Morning 4 _

TSURUSA was exiting her house when she met AKUMA on the street. He looked nervous.

AKUMA: My family is holding a wedding reception tonight, and some of the invited guests won’t make it.

**TSURUSA: That’s unfortunate…**

AKUMA: So now we’re opening it, to have each family member invite one more...if one can make tonight.

**TSURUSA: ...Thank you very much for the invitation, I can make it.**

AKUMA relaxed.

AKUMA: Jeez, how awkward was that? I gotta act formal tonight as well.

**TSURUSA: If you’d said anything less, I probably would’ve refused. Do your best!**

AKUMA: Thanks, please be at the border before evening, so I can escort you to our estate.

He bowed like a gentleman, winked, and walked off.

_ Evening 4 _

TSURUSA and AKUMA walked through the gates of the KINSHU estate, flowing with the other guests. Spacious courtyards and gardens accommodated for their tables, seats, and a buffet style dinner. A KINSHU relative behind TSURUSA and AKUMA spoke.

RELATIVE: TSURUSA-san, go ahead and eat. AKUMA and I will return.

She took AKUMA into the central building. TSURUSA went to get food, and listened to other guests talk about their families, lives, and the economic recession. Finally she stood off to the side.

KINSHU: You’re AKUMA-kun’s guest right?

TSURUSA turned to face the girl talking to AKUMA before. Her expression was neutral.

**TSURUSA: Yes, sorry.**

KINSHU: A seat was reserved for you, follow me.

TSURUSA followed her to a table with three empty seats. She waited for KINSHU to let her know which was hers, but upon not receiving an answer she touched the middle one. Immediately KINSHU grabbed TSURUSA’s hand, and pulled it to the right seat. KINSHU innocently smiled.

KINSHU: The middle’s mine.

**TSURUSA: Excuse me…**

AKUMA later joined them to the left of KINSHU. They sat down as the bride and groom entered from the central building. Everyone quieted down as introductions were given by a Shinto priest. Then the bride’s and groom’s families gave speeches, followed by the other present family, TAIYO’s and TAWA’s, heads. Between the cheers and laughter, the bride and groom returned to the building to change into sun and moon kimonos respectively.

_ Morning 5 _

TSURUSA stepped out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Her father had left a note stuck on the fridge.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: “Out today, childbirth!!”

_ Evening 5 _

TSURUSA was walking home when she noticed a small crowd by the TAIYO estate. She walked closer, and heard excited whispers about the TAIYO family’s newborn baby. Then her father and MR. TAIYO exited the compound behind the main one, meeting the crowd in the park between buildings.

  1. TAIYO: We have been blessed, with a boy!



The crowd erupted into cheering, praying, and singing. TSURUSA made her way through them to her father, who noticed and waved. He exchanged farewells with MR. TAIYO, before joining TSURUSA and leaving the estate.

**TSURUSA: I could see how excited you were for today, just from your note.**

Her father smiled as they walked to the hospital.

TSURUSA’S FATHER: I’d been anticipating this, since the mother first let the hospital know of her contractions. The choice of home birth I admit was unusual to me however.

**TSURUSA: How exciting was it compared to when I was born, hmm?**

TSURUSA’S FATHER: Well, the only difference was I didn’t personally deliver you from your mother. Though it was around the time I’d been studying hard to become an obstetrician, so I would be able to deliver cuties like you were.

TSURUSA blushed and looked away from him.

**TSURUSA: Hey, what an embarrassing job to have, Father.**

She giggled, and her father laughed with her.

_ Evening 6 _

TSURUSA had departed the bus at the village border, when AKUMA rode up to her with two bicycles. He panted before speaking.

AKUMA: Jeez, couldn’t catch the bus, when I had to pull another bike along.

**TSURUSA: One would think the bus could’ve carried both for you…**

AKUMA: Anyways, one of them is for you.

TSURUSA pointed at herself in surprise.

**TSURUSA: Huh, it’s not like I need to get somewhere faster…**

AKUMA: It’s fine, I borrowed it for tonight. I wanna show you a spot up in the hills. But first, let me rest a bit.

TSURUSA made a show of thinking, then nodded. She and AKUMA walked the bicycles together down the street, TSURUSA briefly entering her house. Then they began cycling up the main road, across the village square, and into the northern hills. The main road eventually transitioned from pavement to dirt, and along the way they passed the TAWA estate. Just at the summit, AKUMA stopped for the view. TSURUSA rested her bicycle next to his, and gazed down upon the village.

**TSURUSA: Not bad at all...wow, I didn’t realize how big the village really was until now.**

AKUMA: Yeah, but I usually come here whenever I want to feel significantly taller than anyone. From up here is like we’re on top of an anthill.

He pointed down at some houses by the base of the hill.

AKUMA: I can see some of my childhood haunts, where those old hags crawl around. There’s Old Hag 1, Old Hag 2, that’s Old Hag 3 and her pitiful old man-

TSURUSA guiltily half-smiled.

**TSURUSA: Have those poor elderly really done anything wrong to you?**

AKUMA: Ehh, mostly they’re just annoying. They’re good for nothing but gossip and nagging, plus they make these dumb stories, like how a woman has more babies on a full moon. I mean, do you ever get the urge to, you know-

TSURUSA forced herself not to giggle.

**TSURUSA: R-Really, you shouldn’t make fun of them like this, you’re horrible.**

AKUMA sidled up to and looked at her.

AKUMA: About the moon, it changes all the time right? It waxes and wanes, from full to new, and around again. I can’t stand the same boring sun rising and setting everyday, since that just means another day of sweat and tears. But when you take the time at night, to check out the face of the moon, you realize that your life has gone through phases, its ups and downs.

He held TSURUSA’s hand, and reached out with their arms towards the moon.

AKUMA: You get me? We could be peasants and servants one phase, but next we would feel like kings and queens! And so on through time...oh, sorry.

He released TSURUSA’s hand, yet she looked at him.

**TSURUSA: It’s okay.**

She looked away to blush. AKUMA’s hand formed the okay sign around the moon. He grinned.

_ Velvet Room _

PHILEMON nods at me and leans forward as I finish narrating.

PHILEMON: The Devil Child, AKUMA, may be one of the clues to recover your purpose. That being said, the situation with the boy named SHIKUN comes next in chronological order, am I correct?

**I nod.**

PHILEMON: We are unfortunately out of time for this session, but do come back with another memory if possible. Well then, I shall see you later.

He smiles. I stand from my sofa, walk out the door, and fall into the infinite abyss.


End file.
